<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chords by Polaroid_Memoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877822">Chords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir'>Polaroid_Memoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some HankCon mutual pining </p><p>Two drabble pieces where I got tied up ( 🙄 ) on thread/string metaphors.<br/>(one was from a twitter thread too 😉)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Connor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor wondered if there was anyway to make Hank consider him as anything more than good friends. </p>
<p>To him, their connection ran so deep, and tied them together so tightly, but any attempt to untangle the chords of their bond felt frightening.  </p>
<p>Perhaps they could be rewoven and strengthened to form something more permanent. Or maybe attempting to do so would strain them so much they'd snap violently and then Connor would be left untethered. </p>
<p>Afraid. </p>
<p>Alone.  </p>
<p>So he remained, moored to Hank by hopeless desire. So very glad to be near to him, but always craving more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was screwed. Beyond screwed. Almost certainly completely fucked. The worst part is that he knew how he’d gotten here, sat on the couch, listening for a sign of movement at the front door, shitty cup of instant coffee in his hand going cold, and waiting for Connor and Sumo to come back from their morning walk. Just so he could see Connor again before he left for work. </p><p>“Oh what the fuck, I’m too old for this shit,” he muttered to himself, running his hand down over his face like he was trying to erase what he was feeling. It’s like he was seventeen again with this kind of childish excitement, and it made him feel uncomfortable, when it wasn’t making him feel so giddy. </p><p>He thought he’d just somehow managed to make a close friend, and that was cool. Actually having a friend like that was pretty good. Then he noticed himself stealing glances, lingering in his touches, and thinking about how utterly amazing Connor was. (And how he probably shouldn’t be feeling that way). </p><p>Connor was attractive, of course, he was designed to be like that, and you know, it helped. But it wasn’t just aesthetic, it was something deeper. Every time Connor chose him over completing his mission another thread formed. Every time Connor showed empathy, or seemed to show emotion —and especially when we showed his own desires— more and more fibres weaved around him, connecting him to Connor. Slowly his whole world was entangled by the colourful web of his attraction, and now it was constricting him so tightly that it was suffocating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This first chapter was inspired by Alphira's tweets about Connor-&gt; Hank pining! Thank you for being a muse Alphira~ 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>